


男孩子水手服下有什么

by avocados81323



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocados81323/pseuds/avocados81323





	男孩子水手服下有什么

一肚子坏水棒球校队学长X啦啦队充数小白兔

Go白色运动服钓X We young水手服朝

“仁俊，你后悔了吗？”

黄仁俊跪坐在软垫上，因为许久无人光顾蒙上的一层灰全数蹭在他粉色的膝盖和纯白色的水手服上，即使是低着头罗渽民也能猜到他眼眶里肯定沁着泪花，这就是他想要的，他要施压、要欺凌，要把这朵花里的水分悉数榨干。

沉默的杂物间里手机铃声划开一道口子，罗渽民把一边的手机拿起来看了一会儿，又递到黄仁俊面前，“仁俊如果没有事的话，我就先走了？嗯？”

黄仁俊微微把眸子抬起来，就有颗滚烫的珠子沿着憋红的脸颊滑下来，他看见来电显示上的「恩在学姐」，急得在罗渽民起身时拽住了他白色运动服的衣角。

“别走...”

求求你，不要走。

罗渽民顿了一会儿，重新坐了下来，把攥着他衣角的手拿下来扣在手心里，笑得狡黠又纯良，另一只手揩去黄仁俊脸上的泪，食指在他脸上跳跃，羽毛一样轻轻地刮，“那仁俊，做点什么来留住我吧？”

黄仁俊拉着罗渽民的手哭了好一会儿，哭到不想哭了才抽抽搭搭地抬起头来看他，他责怪自己是张白纸，罗渽民终于肯看他一眼，他却不知道该怎样做才能取悦他。

“对不起学长，我....”

大多数男孩在这件事无师自通，但显然地娇贵的小王子是例外，他清清白白，在任何方面都是，但罗渽民不会因此产生罪恶感，相反有团恶火愈烧愈烈。

“那我来教你，仁俊会听话吗？”

黄仁俊点头，仿佛世上没有比他更真诚的人了。

罗渽民牵着他的手放在自己的裤头上，“仁俊帮我脱掉好不好。”

“然后含住它。”

男孩被拜托来顶替啦啦队的空缺，纯白干净的水手服下都是摇曳的裙摆，偏偏只有他是宽松的及膝短裤，粉色的关节点缀又白又直的大腿，做起动作来比女孩子还要软，被迫化着漂漂亮亮的妆在一旁像待宰羔羊，一边被浑身臭汗的男生吹口哨调戏，一边要被啦啦队的学姐逗弄。

连更衣室这种荷尔蒙旺盛的空间被讨论得更多的都不是级花而是这只穿水手服的小狐狸，如果这只狐狸也碰巧是他众多仰慕者中的一个，没有什么比这更能满足一个雄性的优越感了。

所以罗渽民在棒球队更衣室接到他载满春心的信封和巧克力时毫不犹豫地逮住了他，糖衣炮弹连哄带骗地拉到了废弃的体育器材室里，威逼利诱，非要他做出错误的选择不可。

真是下一秒就要哭出来了，噙着泪凑过去笨拙地含住，那样子实在太可怜了，罗渽民的施虐欲被他咬出来，牙齿刮到命根子的惩罚是含得更深一些。罗渽民好不怜惜地抓住他的头发，在还没适应的情况下深喉了，小朋友的眼泪立马被呛出来，急着想吐出来，但力气还是远远不及棒球选手一半。

软硬兼施，罗渽民一句“努力看看吧”就让黄仁俊把眼泪收了回去，乖巧地琢磨着该如何做得更好。

说了黄仁俊是天生尤物，性爱大师一样得心应手，很快就知道怎么把贝齿藏起来，什么力度的轻咬能让罗渽民发出舒服的声音。

即使是第一回也硬了够久才射，精液和泪水混在一起弄得黄仁俊睁不开眼，罗渽民用指腹揩掉，“睁开。”

黄仁俊的眼睛太漂亮了，这世上哪有这么清纯的狐狸精。

“你做得很好，现在把它们吞下去，能做到吗？”给这样的狐狸下蛊有什么难的，声音压得低一点，眼神可怜一点，黄仁俊趴在他胯间只是半分钟就做好了心理建设，咽下去时眉头皱到一起去，这可真是为难他了。

为了奖励这只聪明的狐狸，罗渽民在他手上亲了一下，“仁俊好厉害。”

黄仁俊仰躺在软垫上用手臂挡住了眼睛，纯白的短裤褪到了小腿处，落日余晖照的他睁不开眼，但更加刺痛他的是狭小空间里晦涩的水声——他双腿大开，那双常年戴着棒球手套的手正在他身体第二柔软的部分里探索，他没有多余的理智去思考为什么学长会随身戴着避孕套和润滑剂，因为他身体第一柔软的部分正在一抽一抽的痛苦难耐——他的心紧张到开始绞痛了。

他喉咙里时不时蹦出的哼叫声听得罗渽民马上又硬了，黄仁俊也早已高高翘起，但没有办法，罗渽民没办法同时照顾两个地方。

“仁俊，自慰给我看好不好。”

这是请求，还是命令？黄仁俊哪会想那么多，罗渽民说完好一会儿他颤抖着手马上就覆上去了。

多色情，多纯情。

自我满足的套弄显然不是第一次，甚至娴熟到在特定的阶段罗渽民的名字几乎脱口而出，出了名铁石心肠的学长还难得被感动了一下，作为少男的肖想对象，他显然合格。

“渽民学长....嗯.....”

后穴已经能纳进三根手指，不再是普通的扩张，逐渐加速的抽插和自渎快感的攀升连环施压，黄仁俊又哭又喘地射在了自己手里。

黄仁俊浑身都是粉红色的，稍长的上衣被弄脏了，罗渽民似乎很沉迷于黄仁俊这种迷离恍惚的神情，他下身已经硬得发疼了。

“仁俊，我可以进去吗？”

“这里，让我做第一个进去的人可以吗？”

黄仁俊点头，尝过一点甜头就让他涣散得厉害，他渴望被填满，渴望这个夜夜出现在他春梦里的人做他的第一个——如果可以也是最后一个人。

“进来吧，学长......”

到仁俊里面来吧。

罗渽民也情难自控，他掀起黄仁俊的上衣往上卷，放到他嘴边让他咬住，生理刺激产生的唾液很快把布料浸湿，这件衣服看来非洗不可了。

“睁开眼睛，看着我进去。”

温柔地哄骗，却又强硬地把他挡住视线的手拨开，逼着他和自己对视，春水初生，黄仁俊的眼神再色情一点他就要交代了。

扩张足够耐心了，进入也畅通无阻，罗渽民一只手撑在他脑袋边，另一只手扶着自己的命根儿推了进去，立马又去摁住黄仁俊情不自禁要合上的腿。“不欢迎我吗？那我可要出去了？”

“别....不要...”黄仁俊几乎是咬着牙说出了这几个字，大腿听话地努力分开，好供身上这个人欢愉尽兴。

太大了，又太紧了。罗渽民被绞得发疼，黄仁俊还在不适应，又疼又爽将他推上云端，柔软之上摇摇欲坠。

“仁俊咬得好紧，有这么喜欢我吗？”

罗渽民在他耳边低笑，其实这话只是一点情趣，谁知道他身下的人毫无预兆大颗大颗地掉起眼泪来。

“有。”

他说有，声音因为哭变得又弱又软。

“罗渽民，我真的有那么喜欢你。”

我做了多少才有资格和你填同样的志愿，远远看着就已经很开心，但因为喜欢得不得了，甚至快死掉了，所以下定决心把信和巧克力交到了你手上。

“所以学长，哥哥，让仁俊成为你的人吧。”

这是蛊惑，是犯规的。

罗渽民失控一样进出，推到最深处，又一整根拔出来，每一下撞击都带着肉体拍打和液体搅动的声音，黄仁俊叫得太好听了，他甚至上瘾了，大脑给出的反应跟拿了省赛第一人一模一样的。

“那仁俊喜欢吗？喜不喜欢学长操你？”

“学长让你怀孕好不好的，生下来，长得像我还是像你？说说看吧。”

“好不好？嗯？好不好嘛。”

疯狂索取中又要扮演弱势者撒娇也太可恶了，但黄仁俊就吃这一套，他被干得整个人都轻飘飘的，一口一个「喜欢」，「好」。

“你刚刚叫我什么，再叫一次，再叫一声让哥哥听好不好？”

“哥哥....哥哥......啊哈......嗯。”

“仁俊好舒服....哥哥.....”

他平时也这么迷人吗？罗渽民快爆粗口了，这样的人放在男生宿舍也太危险了，仿佛落在他手里才算安全，放在那群男人堆里不知什么时候就被觊觎了去。

不对，在女生堆里也不安全。他们班就有个黄仁俊的狂热追求者，他恨不得现在把他身下这个人这副淫糜放荡的样子录下来发给她看看，好让她把有关的念头全部砍断。

怎么办，就是软不下来。他一直做到黄仁俊哭着求饶才射了出来，精液的量多到他让黄仁俊帮他把套拆下来时羞得人抬不起头来。他拉着黄仁俊的手把避孕套打了个结，扔在两人的衣物旁边。

他要亲一下这个小家伙。亲一下或许不够，他捏着黄仁俊的下巴在他嘴上又啃又咬，舌头在他口腔里肆意妄为好一会儿。

更深入的关系发生在刚刚，接吻却是这场情事的第一次。

罗渽民把怀里的人又压倒在软垫上，光滑的表面上好几滩水，两人的汗液和精液把垫子弄得乱七八糟了，罗渽民戴上新套子时他在走神。

水手服今天洗明天排练前能不能干？

软垫要怎么处理？丢掉吗？

这些都不是能立马结论的问题，但有一个答案刚刚被证实了。

“你笑什么？嗯？”

罗渽民压到他身上时抓到他在偷笑，小表情把他可爱得不行低头亲了好几口，又在他脖子上添了块新红。

小狐狸笑着摇摇头，双手勾住他的脖子跟他接了个很正式的吻。

笑你上钩啦。


End file.
